The Snake And The Lioness
by FreeElf97
Summary: The war may be over, but both the emotional and physical scars have remained for Hermione. After Ron breaks her heart by cheating on her, she finds comfort in the least expecting arms. When Ron decides that he wants her back will she remain with Blaise, who loves her with all his heart? Or go back to Ron? One things for sure ... Hermione and Blaise are in for one bumpy ride!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione ran out of the Room Of Requirement with tears streaming down her face. She had just seen Ron, her boyfriend of 6 months on top of Lavender Brown.

''Hermione! Wait up ... Its not what it looks like!'' Ron shouted chasing after her.

''Its not what it looks like? Seriously Ron how stupid do you think I am! I saw you with my own eyes on top of her! After everything we've gone through! How could you do this to me?'' Hermione screamed turning on Ron.

'' Can you blame me? We've been together for 6 months and you still haven't slept with me yet and you are sooooo boring!'' Ron sighed running his hands through his hair.

Hermione gasped, '' Well Ronald, sorry for wasting you time! Just know that I will never EVER take you back! No matter how many times you apologise! Remember this when you come crawling back ... which we KNOW you will! I hope you and Lavender are happy swapping STDs together, but PLEASE use a contraceptive charm, because the last thing the world needs after Voldemort is a mini you and Lavender! Know that I LOVED YOU RON BUT YOU JUST TORE MY HEART APART! I HATE YOU RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!'' Hermione snapped running out to the Quiditch Pitch and leaving a regretful Ron.


	2. Character Descriptions

Soooo sorry guys for lack of updates! Will make it up to you by posting atleast 3 more chapters by the end of the weekend :)

**IMPORTANT ... MUST READ BELOW! **

Just to say that Voldemort was defeated by Harry 5th year. That is when the battle took place. The battle was more or less the same as it was in Harry Potter and the Deathly hallows. Fred, Snape and Dumbledore never died. Just imagine years 1-6 were merged together within 4 years instead of 6. Confusing I know, but I wanted the ages of my characters to change. Ron and Hermione started dating whilst searching for Horcruxes. Hermione caught him cheating November 29th.

**IMPORTANT ... MUST READ CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS! **

**Hermione** is 16 (Her Birthday isn't until March 18th instead of September). She is the same know it all bookworm that we all know and love. Her parents were sadly found by Bellatrix and tortured to death. She is still suffering from their death and no one but Harry (her brother for all purposes) knows about this. She played a HUGE part in the war. Many things happened to her in the war that not even Harry knows about. When she was tortured by Bellatrix she was also raped by Greyback who is still not found. She still has nightmares but puts a silencing spell around her bed so people can't hear her scream. Since then she struggles getting close and 'intimate' with people which is why she never slept with Ron (Thank Godric!)

The Slytherins respect her now for everything she has done for the wizarding world. She also helped save the Malfoy's, Nott's, Parkinson's, Pucey's, Greengrass', Zabini's, Goyle's, Crabbe's, Flints, Higgs' (etc basically families like that who have children at Hogwarts with her) from going to Azkaban with Harry - Ron refused to help. She is beautiful, Curvy, has hazel eyes, and her hair changed over the years and is now a gorgeous Curly Chestnut brown. She is a natural beauty. She lives with Harry at Grimmauld place and Ron has always been jealous of their close relationship. She is an only child with no remaining family (no uncle's, aunts, godparents, grandparents, guardians etc). She is 5 foot 4 and is brave, smart, Friendly and according to blaise simply perfect :)

**Blaise** is 17, his birthday has already been it was September 27th. He is extremely intelligent and is much smarter than Hermione when he tries, but he always comes second to Hermione on purpose as he enjoys seeing her happy. No one knows this but his best friends Draco (16), Theo (17), Adrian (18), Marcus (18), Terrence (18), Pansy (17) and Daphne (16).

His family were exactly like the Malfoys, they were to scared to stand up to Voldemort but were secretly rooting for Harry. Him and his dad were the only official death eater in the family but they only did it to protect their family and deeply regret what they did. Blaise is worried Hermione will be disgusted by him when she learns the truth. He thinks he is nowhere near good enough for her.

He comes from a LARGE family who are all really close. His family live in a castle to rival hogwarts in size and they are the richest wizarding family alive. Blaise will inherit most of the money as well as the castle since he is the oldest of the Zabini children.

Blaise has 5 younger sisters whom he is VERY protective of, one of them is 13 and is named named Alexis (Lexie) who attends Beauxbatons. Two of them are twins, Leah and Sophia and they are 12. The twins also attend Beauxbatons. He has another little sister Julia, his 'little Pixie' who is 7 and he absolutely adores. Grace is his little baby sister. She is only 5 months and Blaise is literally like a second dad to her. He loves all his sisters and hates it when any boys approach them.

Blaise also has 9 younger brothers (like I said it is a LARGE family :L). Antonio, Alexander and Marco (Anth, Alex and Mark) are 15 year old triplets all of whom attend Durmstrang (which is no longer a dark arts school but is just like Hogwarts but not as good obviously :D) All three of them are major flirts like Blaise. Enzo and Jesse are 10 and are a younger version of the weasley twins. Valentino and Vincent (Val and Vince) are 5 and whilst Val in loves to talk, Vince is very shy. Luca is 3 and loves to cause trouble ... Blaise is the only one able to control him as he is Luca's idol. Dominic (Dom) is 2 and is extremely intelligent and is more advanced with his magic then most his age - He is like a mini Blaise.

Blaise would die for his siblings and when his parents are busy he takes over the role of 'dad'. He also has many aunts, uncles and cousins living at the castle but I will mention them later. Blaise lives a hectic life and has had a crazy childhood with all of his family but he would not trade it for ANYTHING. He is very responsible and mature ... normally!

He also loves his grandparents. Blaise is a proud mummys boy his mum is called Maria and she is beautiful and a very gentle soul. Leon is his dad and Blaise both loves and respects him. Blaise knows that everything his dad made him do whilst Voldemort was in power like making him become a deatheater was only to protect the family. Leon is depressed and a shell of his old self since the war ended. Guilt eats away at him. He thinks he failed Blaise as a father by forcing him to become a deatheater and thinks he ruined his life no matter how much his family try to reassure him that its not true. Leon hates what he did to poor innocent people by torturing them and is disgusted by himself even though he never actually killed anyone himself. His family is the only thing keeping him sane.

Blaise is not a typical slytherin. He has never called anyone a 'mudblood' (since he feels he would be insulting his beloved) or made fun of people. In class he is normally in the shadows but if he see's bullying going to far he will stop it. The slytherin's respect him and the other houses stay out of his way as he has the whole dangerous bad boy aura around him. Snape is his dad's best friend as well as his godfather and finds his infatuation with Hermione amusing as does all his family and friends. He talks about Hermione to his mother and she can't wait to meet her 'future daughter-in-law'. Even though he has never really spoke to Hermione he knows she is the one for him. He HATES Ron with a passion.

Blaise could not help out with the war as he had his own familys safety to think about but during the battle of Hogwarts he did keep his eye out for Hermione and helped her from the shadows.

Girls drool over Blaise and guys are intimidated by him. He is Gorgeous with sparkling blue eyes and raven black hair with an olive complexion. He is 6 foot 2 and muscular but not overly so. He is italian and can speak fluent French and spanish as well as Italian and English. He fell in love with Hermione ever since he first layed eyes on her on the Hogwarts express and dreams of a life with her though he is too nervous to approach her which the Slytherins find hillarious as normally he is a proper flirt. He is amazing at quiditch but never takes part in the competitions. He takes all of Hermione's classes to stay close to her, though she never seems to notice him like other girls which he finds frustrating.

When she started dating Ron he went into a depression and started sleeping around and drinking a lot until Draco stopped him - though he still does have his occasional 'fun' with Cho Chang just to get his mind off Hermione though it never works. Cho is possessive of Blaise and will destroy anyone who takes him from her even though they are not going out.

He made the Slytherin's stop teasing Hermione as much but knew that they had to mess with her a bit to keep the 'image' up so their parents don't punish them. He is sweet, respectful and romantic. He wants to have a LOT of babies with Hermione since he grew up with a big family and wishes to have one of his own.

**A/N I struggled thinking of Italian names for his family so I hope I did okay :P**

**God I'm in love with Blaise right now! Imagine ****Matt Lanter ****... thats who I'm choosing to protray the amazing BLAISE ZABINI! Yes or no? (I know he's not Italian but he does have a tan at times ;) I find him simply breathtaking lol) **

**Sorry for any errors but I wrote this in a rush. Next chapter should hopefully be on later tonight!**

**Ron's a jerk! Poor Hermione huh? She's had to put up with a lot and when Blaise finds out something tells me that he won't be too happy! Greybacks still out there remember that ... dun dun DUN! :P**

**This chapter was just to clear some things up.**

**Drop your suggestions and give feedback if you like it or not so I know if I should continue. . What are your thoughts on Leon? Do you think he should remain hating himself and that he is in the wrong? Or do you get why he did what he did? I'm thinking of adding Blaise's humongous family into the mix somehow, what do you guys think? They seem like a crazy bunch! **

**The slytherins nor their parents were ever really EVIL just chickens and scared of old Voldie, so they don't care that Blaise loves a muggle born infact they want them together... they just find his obsession funny and humorous.**

**Matchmaking slytherins maybe?**

** Comment please! **

**Do it for Blaise :L Xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was a typical evening for Blaise in the slytherin common room, which means he was currently sulking on a chair in front of the fireplace cursing Ron Weasley in his head for taking away HIS Mione.

*How dare that stupid Weasle take away what belongs to me. So much for Voldemort killing him. Sure he murders people like Potters parents, but Salazer forbid he actually does us all a favour and get rid of that overgrown orangutan. Eurgh he had his filthy paws all over the mother of MY future children today at Lunch! Stupid Draco the ferret face never let me hex him. I swear...*

(A/N *= thoughts!)

He was too busy ranting and rambling in his mind to notice his friends Adrian, Marcus and Draco enter the common room, with massive grins on their faces.

''Hey Blaise. Merlin have we got some great news for you!'' Adrian Pucey exclaimed whilst jumping onto Blaise's lap.

''What the hell Pucey! Get the hell off me'' Blaise screamed throwing him onto the floor ''And I seriously doubt that'' he spat glowering at the fire. Adrian huffed and moved to the couch whilst sneering at his Italian friend.

''Whatever dude. Fine then we won't tell you but I'll just say that it's about the weasle'' Draco warned swaggering up to Blaise, his signature smirk on.

''Unless you tell me that the Giant squid ate him, I really don't care''

''Well unfortunately for us all the Weasle never got eaten. Fine Zabini, its your call. You are missing out on some valuable information here. But if you would rather to strop and have a hissy fit like some friggin overemotional first year Hufflepuff then its not our problem'' Marcus sighed flopping on the couch next to Pucey.

Blaise gave them all a bored and pointed look and returned to glaring at the poor innocent fire as if it was Ron. Getting the hint that their friend wanted to be left alone Blaise's fellow Slytherin's rolled their eyes and decided to wait until he was done with his self pitying and woe is me act.

A few seconds later the common room door opened again and the Greengrass sisters entered the room. Daphne saw Blaise and her eyes widened.

''Woah Blaise. I would have thought you would have been comforting Hermione or something'' Daphne said, shocked.

Blaise's head snapped up. '' WHAT HAPPENED TO IL MIO AMORE (my love)! WHY WOULD SHE NEED COMFORTING!'' He questioned jumping off the couch and running up to the now bewildered Daphne. ''COME ON, SPEAK! IS SHE HURT!''

''Gheesh! Calm down Blaise. She's fine. Well physically she is. She broke up with the Weasle after she found him in bed with the Gryffindor slut Purple Green''. Astoria explained on behalf of her sister.

''Lavender Brown. Not purple Green,'' Adrian corrected, rolling on the floor laughing, with tears falling out of his eyes.

''It wasn't that funny Adrian.'' Astoria whined, crossing her arms.

''THAT B****RD! HOW DARE HE CHEAT ON HERMIONE? AND WITH THAT TRAMP OUT OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM HEXING HIM THIS TIME MALFOY!'' screamed Blaise moving to leave the common room, before Marcus grabbed him and threw him back onto his chair.

''That won't solve anything. You could always do that tomorrow. What you do now is go and act as the knight in shining armour and comfort Hermione. Us three saw her when she ran past us to go to the Quiditch Pitch. She was bawling her eyes out and looked terrible. It will be worse now since everyone's gossiping about it. Go get your girl and get Mama Zabini her daughter in law!'' Draco shouted in Blaise's face, trying to knock some sense into him.

''Wait you Jerks knew! She's hurting and all alone and you never told me?!'' Blaise said, jumping to his feet once more, giving all three of them a look of disgust.

Marcus, Adrian and Draco just stared at Blaise, disbelief crossing their features.

''Hey! we all tried to te-''

''Just shush! Stop with your excuses. Draco you are no longer to be best man at our wedding! Now if you excuse me la mia leonessa (my lioness) is in pain and waiting for me!'' Blaise called over his shoulder as he pushed past a couple of second years and ran through the door. ''I'M COMING LOVE!'' they all heard him bellow from further down the dungeon.

Astoria, Draco, Marcus, Daphne and Adrian just stared at the common room door for a few seconds more in a stunned silence.

''So whipped'' Marcus commented. The others just nodded in agreement, laughing at their friends antics.

**A/N There we go chapter two ... finally!**

**I really want a Blaise!**

**Leave comments and suggestions for this fanfic. Constructive criticism welcome :)**

**There will be ATLEAST two uploads tomorrow ... Drama is on the way...**

**I am also taking pairing suggestions. So if you have a pairing that you would like a fanfiction on maybe for example Hermione and Tom Riddle Jr or even Hermione and Emmett Cullen (I love that couple!) , I would be more than happy to write one Just leave a comment telling me what you would like!**

**Thanks for reading, Until next time :D XxX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N I'm AWFUL - I know! I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I went AWOL **_**again**_** for a few months! I'm back ... for good this time. I have been super busy, but thats no excuse! I just hope that I still have my amazing readers/followers/reviewers. **

**Just know that I will NEVER give up on this fanfic for as long as I'm living.**

**Once again sorry!**

**Enjoy :D**

Hermione was heartbroken, powerful sobs shaking her whole body. She was sitting alone, hunched over in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

_Hermione's thoughts_ ***How could he do that to me?! Am I seriously that bad of a girlfriend? Is it really my fault that I can't get too 'close' to anybody anymore? Godric, its going to be all over the school by now and I know everyones gossiping about it. I bet the Slytherins are having a right laugh **(A/N She has no clue that the Slytherin's respect her now. She thinks they still hate her, because she's a Gryffindor and muggle born, so she stays out of their way)**. How am I gonna go back and face everyone? As if I don't have enough problems all ready!***

Hermione had, had a long day and was exhausted, so slowly she lay down in the grass and drifted off too dreamland, where there was no Ron and Lavender, but another more evil, heartless _monster _waiting for her...

**(A/N I used google translate, so the translations are most likely wrong!)**

Blaise arrived at the quidditch pitch, running like the devil himself was chasing after him.  
He searched frantically around, until he spotted Hermione's familiar figure on the floor. He ran up to her and knelt down next to her.

Blaise felt an undeniable burst of rage and pain, once he took in the dry tear tracks staining her beautiful face. His angel was hurting. He made a silent vow to himself then, that he would do everything in his power, to make sure no more tears would ever run down her face because of Ron Weasley.

He slowly lift one shaky hand and wiped away the trails from her cool face. He then quickly cast a warming charm over her body and took off his own robe, too place over her body.

She looked so fragile and broken, that Blaise wanted nothing more at that moment than to cradle Hermione in his arms and never let her go, protecting her from all the evil in the world.

Blaise smiled softyly, replaying an old, unforgetable memory.

****************** FLASHBACK *****************

It was September 1st and a young 11 year old Blaise Zabini was sitting on the hogwarts express, looking forward too arriving at the castle.

He was sitting with four of his friends; Draco, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle - Though the last two were not as close to Blaise as Theo and Draco were.

Blaise was excited, he had been looking forward to attending Hogwarts, for as long as he could remember.

However he was already missing his family like mad ... his crazy and large family.  
He was particularly upset that he would miss the birth of his baby sister Julia, who was due in November and whom he would not get to see until the Christmas holidays. Blaise sighed.

He had long since lost interest in the debate that his friends were having, about which quidditch team were best.

''Hey guys, I'm hungry so I'm just going to go find the Trolley lady and buy some food'' Blaise said, standing up.

''Oh! Blaise can you get us something too!?'' Crabbe and Goyle asked, suddenly forgetting about the quidditch argument.

Blaise just nodded, making his way through the door.

On his way back to the compartment, arms loaded with food, someone bumped into him.

''Oh sorry! Have you seen a toad by any chance? Only a boy called Neville seemed have to lost his.'' The small girl said taking a step back.

Blaise could only shake his head, dumbfounded by the angel standing in front of him.

The girl sighed.

''Hermione!'' someone called from somewhere.

''Coming! I've got to go. Thanks anyway.'' She said smiling at Blaise before walking away.

Blaise could only continue to gaze at her bushy head as it moved away.

He never believed in love at first sight until that moment and he knew then that his heart would forever be hers.

''Hermione...'' He murmured, before continuing his journey back to his compartment.

*********************** END OF FLASHBACK ********************* **

Blaise was too lost in his memory to notice Hermione stirring.

It was not until she started whimpering that he snapped out of his trance and back to the present.

''Mione?'' He cooed, stroking her hair back from her now sweat drenched face.

''NO! NO! GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE JUST GET OFF!'' Hermione screamed, clawing and kicking against an imaginary person.

''Mione! Wake up!'' Blaise said worriedly, gently shaking her awake.

Hermione woke with a start as fresh tears started to leak from her eyes.

Blaise cradled her to him as she continued to cry into his chest. All he could think of was how right she felt in his arms.

A little while later, after Hermione composed herself, she gently pushed away from him slightly and looked up at his face, for the first time .

Horror and realisation dawned on her face, as she quickly stood up and scrambled a few feet away from him.

Blaise immediately felt cold and his arms felt empty without her in them.

''Oh great! Blaise freaking Zabini! I bet you Snakes are having a right laugh at my expense! What are you doing? Are you here to mock me, 'Oh the poor little mudblood is crying. Let's just go and make her feel even worse than she already does.' Well what are you waiting for Zabini? Laugh away!'' Hermione said, hysterically.

He flinched when she called herself a mudblood, but she was too upset to notice.

Blaise suddenly felt nervous and his palms started to sweat. His throat was tightening and he just stood there with his mouth opening and closing for a few minutes, feeling like an idiot.

Hermione just stood there, tapping her foot impatiently, face flushed with annoyance.

_''Perché mai dovrei ridere ti amo? Pensateci - Quando mai ho chiamato te o chiunque altro quella parola greggio? Dio, sei così bella. Quella cosa lo zenzero è ancora più stupido di quanto pensassi. __Basta dire la parola e io ucciderò quel vigliacco per voi._ Il modo in cui i capelli risplende alla luce della luna è davvero mozzafiato. Sei gli occhi sono perfetti. Ho sempre sognato di venire a voi per un tempo così lungo. La mia leonessa che vita dura che avete avuto ... Fammi entrare, ti posso aiutare.''  
**(Why would I ever laugh at you love? Think about it - When have I ever called you or anybody else that crude word? God you're so beautiful. That ginger thing is even more stupid than I first thought. **** Just say the word and I will kill that coward for you. **The way your hair shines in the moonlight is truly breathtaking. You're eyes are perfect. I have been dreaming of coming up to you for such a long time. My lioness what a hard life you have had ... Let me in, I can help you. )  
Blaise said, looking intensely in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione was now thoroughly confused. She knew for a fact that he could speak English as she has heard him speak it fluently in class. And the fact that he said it was such a passion, just made her feel even more startled.

_'' Tu sei tutto per me. Non posso credere che ho appena detto! Ma è la verità.''  
_**(You are everything to me. I can't believe I just said that! But it is the truth.)  
**Blaise stated, stepping closer to Hermione, a soft smile on his lips.

Hermione just continued to stare at Blaise, her confusion sky rocketing. He sounded oddly relieved to her, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Blaise suddenly looked heartbroken, effectively shocking her even more.

_''Perché mi guardi così? Io ti schifo tanto?''  
_**(Why are you looking at me like that? Do i disgust you that much!?)  
**Blaise spoke with such pain and his shoulders slumped.

**Hermione's thoughts ***** What in Godric's life is happening? _Is this a dream or something? Since when do I dream of Slytherin boys? Actually man would be more fitting for Blaise. It's not even like I find him good looking. Weellll maybe a __**little **__... ***_

_''Aspetta un attimo parlo italiano? Semplicemente meraviglioso!''  
_**(Wait a second am I speaking Italian? Just wonderful!)**

Blaise suddenly sounded annoyed.

Hermione was considering whether or not to wake madam Pomfrey up and have her take a look at him.

_''¿Dónde está la coqueta normal, Blaise encantador? ¡Oh, qué esta diosa que me hace! El cambio a español no está ayudando!''_**  
(Where is the normal flirty, charming Blaise? Oh what this goddess does to me! Switching to spanish is NOT helping!)**

Blaise was getting increasingly more and more frustrated as Hermione was getting more and more bewildered.

_''Espérons que sa troisième fois la chance. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas. Français - sérieusement! Quel moment merveilleux mon cerveau doit simplement arrêter complètement! S'il vous plaît quelqu'un - n'importe qui - vient et avada moi. En ce moment.''_**  
(Lets hope its third time lucky. Of course its not. French - seriously?! What a wonderful timing my brain has to just shut down completely! Please someone - anyone - just come and avada me. Right now.)**

Hermione just blinked up at Blaise.

_''Perché non si può vedere che io sono perdutamente innamorato di te? Torna a Italian. Fantastico.''  
__**(Why can't you see that I'm hopelessly in love with you? Back to Italian. Fantastic.)**_

Blaise now sounded defeated, running his hands through his hair, looking like a lost child.

*** _Wow I'm dealing with a bipolar slytherin wizard, who appears to be switching foreign languages ... great. I don't think I've ever heard him speak this much in my life. This is one of the strangest conversations that I have ever had - if you can even call it a conversation, when one person does all the talking and the other does not have the faintest clue, as to what they are saying. It is kind of amusing though. I probably should learn Italian. _**** HG.

_''Oh grande ora il mio angelo mi guarda come se fossi un mostro. Strada da percorrere Zabini. Perché diavolo non riesco a smettere di parlare italiano? et en français. y españoles. Sta 'zitto! Sta 'zitto! Questo è imbarazzante ... Per Salazar amor mi sto comportando come un imbecille. Oh mio Dio ... Mi sto comportando COME WEASLEY! NO!''  
_**(Oh great now my angel is looking at me like I'm some freak. Way to go Zabini. Why the hell can't I stop speaking Italian? and French. And Spanish. Shut up! Shut up! This is awkward ... For Salazar's sake I'm acting like an imbecile. Oh dear God ... I'M ACTING LIKE WEASLEY! NO!)**

Hermione had never seen so much emotion on one person before.

''Err Zabini it was lovely talking to you, but I think I'm just going to go back to my dormitory and sleep. Good night.'' Hermione said taking small steps backwards.

_''Non lasciare principessa!''_  
**(Don't leave princess!)  
**Blaise begged, taking a small step forward.

Hermione took one last glance at him and gave him a quick wave before scurrying away, back inside the castle.

Blaise was left staring at her retreating back, with longingness. He groaned, kicking a rock.

''Smooth Blaise. Yup that was definitely the first official meeting that you have dreamed of having with her, for the past, I don't know **6 years**. I think that I may have scared her ... And look whose English has decided to finally return! It would be a miracle if she ever decides to even **talk **to me again! Merlin Weaselbee's got some competition for the biggest retard of the year award! Argh!'' Blaise huffed, before storming his way back to the dungeons.

Hermione was walking up a staircase, heading nearer and nearer to the Gryffindor common room, yet she did not feel nervous.

Her mind was still on the weird encounter she had just had with the Slytherin Italian Stallion.

For once she did not feel scared, angry or even upset - in fact she felt strangely giddy.

And then she did the least thing she was expecting to do - especially after the heartbreak she had just experienced earlier (which was strangely _nowhere _near as bad as it was a few hours ago).

She _**giggled.**_

_She actually giggled!_

Hermione Granger never giggled.

In fact the last time that she had been as happy as she was now felt like a lifetime ago.

She could not keep the smile away from her mouth.

***** **_What an odd person he is _***** **_Hermione thought skipping up, along the corridor._

**A/N Again I am SOOOOOO sorry.**

**I hope that you all liked this chapter, though I don't like it that much :(**

**I still want Blaise Zabini! Maybe for Christmas Santa will be generous! I have been good all year ;)**

**Please comment and follow.**

**As always constructive criticism welcome as well as suggestions and predictions.**

**I should hopefully start uploading regularly - especially at the weekends.**

**Like I mentioned before I will never give up on this fanfic ... even if it takes months (which hopefully now it won't!) I will always upload :) **

**I really want to start a new fanfiction ... most likely a twilight/harry potter one - with Hermione as one of the characters obviously! Or even a supernatural crossover or the vampire diaries/harry potter ... So PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS!**

**Maybe Emmett? Paul? Dean Winchester? Damon Salvatore? Edward? Jacob? Or Alec ... I LOVE HIM! and there are virtually no Alec/Hermione fanfics :(**

**Please leave your suggestions and I PROMISE a fan-fiction WILL be created (if I _know _the people in the pairing!). So please?!**

**Who has seen breaking dawn part 2? I LOVED it ... I admit I cried at the end ... when a Thousand Years part 2 came on :'( I LOVE that song.**

**Great no twilight ... I was _still _getting over the fact that harry potter had finished!**

**Well Forever and Always in my heart I guess!**

**Once again SORRY!**

**Will TRY and upload tomorrow, if not later in the week!**

**Until next time! XxXxXxX**


End file.
